Mil y un destinos contigo
by Alice Chuu
Summary: En el mundo de los dioses, existen reglas. Una de ellas, es respetar el tiempo de mandato y escoger un sucesor apto antes de su partida. Sin embargo, no hay nadie que supervise dichas elecciones. El ego de los dioses es alto, sangre corre cuando son criticados. De todas formas, ellos nunca podrían cometer un error...¿Verdad? Bueno, Obito no es un fallo, solo algo propenso al mal.


**Capitulo 1** : "Fin del camino"

" _Una acción puede cambiar todo un futuro, por mas pequeña que sea. No lo olvides."_

* * *

Sus dedos temblaban contra el gatillo del arma.

No, que va...Todo su cuerpo tirita. El frio era mortal, solo un idiota saldría en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Sin embargo, siempre lo conocieron por tonto.

Dejo escapar un poco de aire ante la brisa que lo heló por completo y se acomodo mejor contra el árbol. Ya tenia en la vista a su objetivo, el ultimo paso era centrar la mira y disparar; misión que parecía **imposible** con sus gafas empañadas.

Ja, como si existiera tal cosa. Largos maratones de Star Trek se lo enseñaron. Victorias **imposibles** son el desayuno del capitán Kirk. ¿Que? Y que si es un Trekkie. El capitán Kirk es genial.

(Aunque tal vez debería dejar de pensar que había alguien escuchándolo)

Por otro lado, si atrapaba al animal, su padre estaría orgulloso. Podía imaginarlo esbozar una sonrisa de lado a lado al ver su presa...O al menos una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisita, imperceptible para el ojo humano. También puede que le de una palmada en el hombro. No lo juzguen, soñar es gratis.

(En serio tenia que parar)

Solo dispara de una vez, Obito. Un poco mas de presión sobre el gatillo y el dardo tranquilizante saldría para terminar su trabajo.

…

Vamos, recuerda a tu padre imaginario, con su sonrisa minúscula imaginaria y su mano imaginaria en tu hombro imaginario…

…

Sus ojos se tensaron al ver al lobo moverse tan inocentemente, sin ninguna preocupación por su vida. Sin saber que un idiota planeaba matarlo solo por que su pelaje es exótico y difícil de hallar.

…

¡Gah! No podía...Algo le impedía atacar al animal. Le gustaría decir que era su consciencia pero estaba lejos de ser la razón. Simplemente el lobo era bonito, o al menos lo suficiente para hacer que su dedo trastabille.

Chisto, deprimido por haber hecho un viaje bajo la nieve para nada. Al escuchar el movimiento, el animal corrió como un rayo, perdiéndose entre los arboles. ¿Cuando volvería a ver tal espécimen? Jamas. Estúpidos sentimientos, ahora mismo podría tener un precioso lobo blanco en su repisa.

Abandono el pensamiento cuando la tristeza lo abordo. Tendría que buscar otra cosa para hacer que su padre le muestre algo de cariño. Huh...Eso sonaba aun mas deprimente.

Con la cabeza gacha hizo su camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

Las ardillas con las que se cruzo, no tuvieron la misma suerte que el lobo. Se pregunto si eso serviría como alimento, Katniss comía ardillas todo el tiempo. Lamentablemente, el solo pensamiento de carne en su boca, hizo que se le quitara cualquier idea.

Dios, era un cazador penoso. Ni siquiera es carnívoro.

Al menos la calidez de su cabaña logro alegrarlo un poco. Se quito la Ushanka de la cabeza, ademas del abrigo y las botas. Su decepcionante desempeño en la caza lo obligo a ocultarse bajo varias capas de sabanas. Sin importarle que sus ropas estuvieran algo mojadas por la nieve, ni que podría pescar un resfriado.

Solo quería dormir.

Y lo hizo. Durmió por quien sabe cuantas horas, cómodo en su pequeña madriguera de colchas. Realmente nadie podía molestarlo, estaba bastante solo en el bosque.

A menos que un Yeti bajara con hambre de sangre Uchiha para la cena... En ese caso, podría intentar capturarlo para mostrárselo a su padre. O también volverlo su criada, no le vendría mal alguien preparándole el desayuno.

Si, eso sonaba bien.

Sintió los extremos de sus labios formar una sonrisa. A la vez que su mente se hundía mas y mas en ideas gourmet para el desayuno.

Un cosquilleo sobre su nariz lo obligo a fruncir el ceño incomodo. Se revolvió entre la sabanas buscando escapar de la sensación, al encontrar imposible abrir los ojos para acabar con el problema. Seguro olvido cerrar una de las ventanas y el aire simplemente entro.

Huh, aunque en medio del invierno era imposible que sea tibio.

…

Sus ojos se abrieron con pánico, parpadeando varias veces al ver el rostro de un sujeto a milímetros del suyo.

\- ¿Que..? - Murmuro. Perdido en la sensación soñolienta que parecía rodear su cerebro. Los iris grises del hombre estaban clavados en su rostro, y cuando finalmente la situación se hizo clara; Pego un grito que juro despertar a todo el bosque.

Con velocidad innata, se alejo del tipo. Olvidando que la cama se terminaba en algún punto, recordándolo recién, cuando sintió el dolor al caer de ella.

Maldición, ahora la parte izquierda de su cuerpo dolía como un infierno. Pero eso no estaba ni cerca de convertirse en el mayor de sus problema. Rápido, el arma mas cercana. Debería hacerle caso a su madre y dormir con un rife bajo la almohada, no importa lo incomodo que eso suene.

¿Porque nunca escucha los consejos de su madre? Pueden ser un poco extremistas pero si lo hiciera, ahora mismo tendría (al menos) un cuchillo en su mano. En vez de una estúpida almohada...

\- ¿Que estas haciendo en mi casa? - Agradeció a los mil dioses no tartamudear y rezo a otros cientos para que su voz se haya oído amenazante.

Sin embargo, muy buena pregunta Obito, seguro este...

A: Ladrón

B: Asesino serial

C: Violador

Respondería sin ninguna duda. Después podía ofrecerle un café y contarse historias de la infancia. ¿Y que rayos era todo eso de A-B-C? ¡Su mente no era un estúpido Show de preguntas! ¡Concentrate de una vez, estas a punto de ser brutalmente asesinado!

O violado…

O despojado de todas sus pertenencias...(Que no eran muchas)

¡Para de una vez! Ademas, como es que se las ingeniaba para pensar en tantas cosas en medio de una situación tan critica. De verdad, su padre tendría que estar orgulloso de el por tener una mente tan fría.

\- ¿Estas bien? – ¿Porque le preguntaba eso? ¿Quien se cree? Debería empezar a apuñalarlo y acabar con todo de una vez. Volvió a parpadear, encontrando su vista borrosa y apenas divisando al tipo. ¿Que, acaso se había quedado miope? Cuando intento limpiar sus ojos, encontró la razón por la cual no veía bien.

Las estúpidas gafas, había olvidado quitárselas antes. Con frustración las arrojo fuera de su cara, a la vez que intentaba pararse para poner distancia entre el intruso, y encontrar un arma REAL.

Aunque su vista seguía siendo algo borrosa, esta vez vio al sujeto con claridad. Era alto, mas que el…- Luces como si fueras a hiperventilar – Oh...

Tal vez no tenia una mente tan fría como pensaba, y estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Al menos el tipo era guapo. La "C" estaba descartada, su perfil daba mas para gigolo.

Trago, nervioso y asustado. ¿Realmente iba a tener un ataque de pánico frente a su futuro asesino? - Si planeas robar algo, te advierto que lo único que encontraras serán armas de caza…- Su cabello era gris, tal vez el lo llame plateado para parecer mas cool – Y si vas a matarme, por favor no uses esas armas, las quiero como si fueran mis hijas -

\- Huh, te das rápido por vencido – Dijo, voz y ojos afilados como agujas. Sin embargo, el tipo sonrió, relajado como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo – Tu no terminaste tan mal, quizás aun puedas salvarte -

Oh no, el peor de todos los casos. Incluso peor que el violador. Este tipo era un chiflado.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿No eres un religioso que viene a hablarme de la salvación de dios, verdad? - Pregunto, aun mas asustado. El hombre arqueo una ceja, como si estuviera indignado.

No entendía absolutamente nada.

\- Entre todos los otros Obitos, tu eres casi perfecto – O por dios, el lunático se estaba acercando, tenia que alejarse antes que lo convierta en un testigo de jehova – Sin aura malvada, sin rastros de resentimiento, sin odio por el mundo -

\- N- No tengo idea de que hablas – Es ahora o nunca…

Obito uso la almohada que seguía entre sus manos, para arrojarla contra el sujeto y correr despavorido hacia la puerta. Si tenia suerte, al igual que olvido quitarse las gafas, también habría olvidado cerrar la puerta.

\- Incluso con algo de voluntad por sobrevivir – Maldición, maldición, maldición. La puerta estaba cerrada, abrir un hueco en la pared parecía mas factible. Estúpido Obito del pasado.

Pero ahora que tenia unos segundos para pensar sin tener que ver la cara de su asesino. ¿Que ganaba saliendo fuera en la interperie sin ningún abrigo, ni ruta de escape? Es decir, las llaves de su auto estaban en la mesa y ciertamente, correr por el bosque sin botas no se oye divertido.

Gran momento para preguntarse, ¿que haría el capitán Kirk?

Seguro algo genial que lo sacaría del aprieto, tal vez darle una patada a la puerta o luchar contra el sujeto. Pero seamos realistas, Obito no es un personaje ficticio, las probabilidades de que salga victorioso son nulas. Ya se daba por muerto.

Tomo aire, armándose de la poca valentía que posee para voltear y enfrentar al tipo, quien lucia mas aburrido que su padre en navidad – Esta bien, tu ganas. Solo matame y ahorrate la charla sobre Jesús -

Asesino-kun volvió a arquear una ceja, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas con la almohada que lanzo anteriormente – Relajate imbécil, no voy a matarte -

\- Por alguna razón, encuentro difícil de creer eso – El hombre solo suspiro, parecía exasperado – No eres exactamente mi elección para pasar la noche -

Obito observo como se acercaba a su mesa y tomaba el rifle sobre ella, abandonando la almohada en reemplazo. Trago, sabia que solo estaba cargada con dardos tranquilizantes pero cuando la mira fue puesta en su dirección, deseo seguir enterrado entre las sabanas. Todas las decisiones que tomo en su vida pasaron como un flash.

Realmente no tuvo que hacerse cazador solo para intentar complacer a su padre. Ahora moriría sin siquiera haberle confesado a Rin lo mucho que la ama. Aunque tampoco era que hubiese estado en sus planes. Lo lamentaba de todas formas. Hubiera sido lindo que ella supiese.

Cerro los ojos y espero que el sujeto disparara. Quizás sea bueno y termine con su vida cuando el sedante ya lo haya dormido por completo. ¿Debería decirle que necesita mas de uno para noquearlo?

\- Te dije que no iba a matarte. Para de temblar, pareces un fideo – Las piernas no tardaron en dejar de responderle para caer de rodillas y tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Suponía que estaba aliviado, pero era difícil de saber cuando la otra mitad de su cerebro continua aterrorizada - Tu no lo hiciste. Seria maleducado ignorar ese detalle -

¿Eh?

Este tipo parece que tenia de trabajo decir cosas sin sentido.

\- Me dejaste ir, ¿recuerdas? - Dijo, soltando el rife de una vez y colocandolo encima de la almohada.

Centro su mirada, por alguna razón intentando comprender el mensaje que quería dar. - En verdad, no entiendo de que hablas -

Ex-asesino-kun rodó los ojos, murmurando algo sobre "ser perspicaz"- El lobo blanco que viste antes, era yo -

Obito parpadeo. Dos, tres, cinco, diez veces. Cuando vio que el sujeto no pensaba largarse a reír y soltar "Sorpresa, acabas de ser victima de una cámara oculta"; abrió su bocota.

\- Oh. Que interesante Hobbie -

…

\- Y dime, ¿los fines de semana eres gacela o algo así? Ya sabes, para experimentar lo mejor de dos mundos -

…

Se pregunto si el tipo ahora había cambiado de opinión sobre matarlo. Sin embargo, como podía culparlo. Su cuerpo solo tolera un nivel de ridiculez, y normalmente con la suya propia basta.

Pff, soy un lobo. Que estupidez.

…

\- Espera. ¿Como sabes lo del lobo? - Oh no, quizás esto deje de tener un final cómico, para pasar a uno mas tétrico sobre un acosador escondido entre los arbustos tomando fotos de su trasero...Aunque eso también era gracioso - ¿Estabas...ahí? -

Ahora se siente cohibido. Y asustado, por supuesto.

\- Vamos Obito, se que eres mas inteligente que esto. Une los puntos - ¿Como sabe su…? Acosador, no lo olvides – Sabes que no había nadie mas allí, lo habrías notado -

\- Siento decepcionarte, pero soy un cazador terrible –

Y ahora se ríe, dios, porque siempre le toca enfrentar las situaciones mas bizarras.

\- Eso no es verdad, y también lo sabes. De otra forma, que me hayas visto hubiera sido imposible – Trago, sintiendo muy pesada la mirada del sujeto – Incluso si lo intentas, no hay forma que seas malo en cazar. Viene incluido en tu sangre -

No lo podía creer, pero de verdad estaba empezando a tomar en serio al neurótico. Ya ni siquiera sonaba como tal. Cada palabra se estaba clavando profundamente en su cerebro. ¿Porque? Porque podía ver la relación en ellas. Parte de el, sabia que era verdad. Seguir el rastro de un lobo en plena tormenta de nieve no era algo para echarse a menos. Ademas de que era blanco, la misión es como buscar a Wally entre cientos de otros Wallys.

Y también sabia que no había nadie mas en el bosque. Para lograr verlo entre los copos de nieve, debía estar muy cerca y aun mas si también vio al lobo. Y si ese fue el caso, era imposible que no lo percibiera. No porque se diera del mejor, pero como este tipo dice, siempre tuvo cierta afinidad con algunas cosas. Una de ellas, era ser increíblemente sensible a sus al rededores. (Y no es una "habilidad" que aprecie. Por dios, ni siquiera puede usar los baños públicos sin sentirse acosado por la persona a su lado)

\- ¿Lo ves ahora? -

Cabello plateado, casi blanco. Ojos del mismo color. Tez incluso mas pálida que la suya propia. Y una postura que irradia confianza.

Si, si podía. Por breves instantes, este hombre daba las mismas vibras que un animal.

Se estaba volviendo loco, genial.

\- Bueno, realmente no importa si me crees. Ya tengo el veredicto final – Señor Lobo se estaba acercando, para llegar y ponerse de cuclillas frente a el – Lamentablemente, Madara-sama no aceptara la caza indiscriminada. Es una decepción, eras casi perfecto -

¿De que rayos estaba hablando? Obito froto su cabeza con frustración y enojado soltó – Puedes decir algo coherente al menos una vez-

De nuevo estaba siendo examinado. Empezaba a lamentar mucho mas abandonar sus cómodas cobijas. Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba confiando en la palabra de este hombre o...animal (Aun no lo definia.)

\- Como dije antes, eres uno de los tantos Obitos que siguió un "mal" camino – Estaba bastante seguro que nunca dijo eso. - Así que cuéntame. ¿Que te hizo matar animales porque si? -

No entendía. No entendía absolutamente nada.

Respondió de todas formas – Hace algunos años, el perro de mi tía casi me arranca un brazo. Solo intente acariciarlo y el salto hacia mi como un jabalí – Fue bastante doloroso…- Pero en realidad, mi padre lo sugirió y digamos que ese recuerdo solo inclino un poco la balanza -

\- Huh...Extraño.-

\- De todos modos, la caza termino bien para mi. Mi padre esta algo mas interesado en mi vida y logre encontrar un hobbie decente -

Lobo-kun solo asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba tentado a aprovechar el momento de vulnerabilidad y noquearlo con su puño pero la mano que se posiciono entre sus cabellos, evito cualquier acción.

Lo estaba...¿acariciando? Ugh, la situación no paraba de hacerse mas y mas rara.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo, eres el mejor de todos los que conocí – El gesto era agradable, suponía.

\- ¿Gracias? - Y ahora la mano estaba en su ojo izquierdo - ¿No iras a quitarme el ojo, verdad? Estábamos teniendo un buen momento -

Lo lamentable, es que preguntaba con seriedad.

\- Descuida, solo conectare la mitad de tu consciencia a la miá, de esa forma podre encontrar a tu versión mas joven. ¿Cuantos años tienes? -

¿Conectar su que a su donde? ¿Encontrar que? El pregunto algo, ¿verdad?

\- Veintitrés…- Vio como el señor lobo esboza una expresión de dolor en el ojo contrario al suyo, a la vez que este se tornaba carmín. Solo fue un instante y luego volvió a ser gris. ¿El suyo también habría hecho eso?

Obito considero las posibilidades de seguir interrogando para averiguar realmente quien era. Pero dudaba que este respondiera, mucho menos que dejara la historia de fantasía. Y en vista de que el sujeto era lo suficiente pacifico como para palmear su cabeza; Decidió seguirle el juego.

\- Así que..¿Cuantos de estos Obitos haz visto? ¿Soy el numero…? - La mano continua tapando la mitad de su visión, incomodandolo.

\- Veinte nueve. Felicitaciones, eres el treinta –

\- Ouch, al menos dime que soy especial – Bromeo, observando las fracciones de Lobo-kun con pereza. Aun piensa que es guapo.

Y con la suficiente masa muscular para noquearlo sin problemas. Debería dejar de hacer chistes. Lastima que nunca pudo controlar su boca.

\- ¿Y eres que? ¿Doctor Who? ¿Puedes viajar en el tiempo? ¿Tienes la T.A.R.D.I.S escondida? ¿Quien te acompaña? -

La mano fue retirada de su cara y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para quitar el estado borroso de su visión – Haces muchas preguntas -

Suspiro abandonando la posición en el suelo, con un ceño fruncido ante la poca cooperación. Una idea brillo en su cabeza para mantener la conversación viva, cuando vio la bufanda atada cómodamente en el perchero junto a la puerta.

Con una sonrisa, la tomo y se la entrego al tipo que lucia bastante confuso, mirándolo desde su posición en el piso – Si vas a verme al pasado, cúbrete la cara. Probablemente te golpee si no lo haces – Dijo, queriendo largarse a reír ante las cejas que se levantaron en su dirección.

Para su sorpresa, acepto la bufanda y con tranquilidad la enredo en su cuello, tapando su cara tal como Obito dijo. De repente, ya no era tan gracioso el chiste. Ciertamente no esperaba que se lo tomara en serio.

Miles de dudas comenzaron a abordarlo, ya no sabia que pensar. Por un lado, ni siquiera luce como un psicópata, tampoco es violento y menos un ladrón. Si quería hacerle algo, ya dejo pasar muchas oportunidades.

No hay muchas opciones. Solo dos. Seguir fingiendo que era un loco perdido en el bosque o..Creer.

Y si elegía erróneamente...El hablo sobre volver al pasado para verlo, un pasado donde seria mas pequeño y débil, donde si Lobo-kun no era tan bueno como decía…

Maldición.

\- ¿Ahora puedo irme? -

Cuando vio que el sujeto moverse, apresuradamente tomo su muñeca - Espera, no puedo dejarte ir sin que me digas que vas a hacer con mi yo niño. No soy tan estúpido como parezco. - O lo era, depende de la perspectiva. (Por favor, estaba defendiendo a una versión suya del pasado. Ya supero la estupidez.)

El sujeto lo observo, luego desvió la mirada hacia su brazo cautivo. Obito sudo frio y sin pensárselo mucho, libero a Lobo-kun del agarre.

Un silencio los rodeo por varios segundos, segundos en donde se pregunto si eligió la opción incorrecta y ahora seria brutalmente asesinado. Claro que antes el tipo se reiría y confesaría que lo engaño como un imbécil.

Pero no, Lobo-kun volvió a suspirar y finalmente contesto – Solo voy a evitar que te muerdan los perros, ni siquiera me veras -

Oh.

Ese era un lindo gesto.

Espeluznante, pero…

Lindo...

Ahora lo sabe con certeza, Lobo-kun no es un asesino en serie. Era un tipo que, de ALGUNA forma también era un lobo, que de ALGUNA otra forma podía viajar en el tiempo y que por ALGUNA razón estaba buscando una versión suya perfecta.

Ugh, tal vez prefería un ladrón, seria mas sencillo.

\- ¿Y si eso no funciona y de todas formas termino..."mal"? - Lobo-kun lo miro, otra vez sin responder. Obito tomo valor y continuo su balbuceo – Probablemente este loco por creerme lo que dices pero confió..confió en ti. -

Trago, intentando armar una oración coherente. Necesitaba hacerse entender, sentía que era algo importante.

\- Haz probado..Ah...¿Quedarte mas tiempo conmigo, para...orientarme o algo así…? - Su cara ardía, al igual que sus orejas. Dios, ¿Quien era el para dar consejos? A penas comprende lo que Lobo-kun dice, definitivamente NO estaba capacitado para ayudar.– Olvidalo, es estúpido. Ni siquiera se... -

Una mano fue puesta de nuevo en su cara, interrumpiéndolo. – Esta bien, es un buen consejo – Los ojos de Lobo-kun formaron perfectas media lunas , suponía que bajo la bufanda había una sonrisa - Lo intentare –

El...Realmente no entiende este tipo.- Bien…Genial -

De repente, siente mucho sueño. Y calidez...extraña calidez que recorre su cuerpo, diferente al de la vergüenza. Esta era...Agradable...

\- Nos vemos Obito - ¿Que..? ¿Porque…? - Gracias por la ropa - ¿Que ropa…? Intento mantener los ojos abiertos para enfocar su vista en Lobo-kun pero lo encontraba complicado.

El sueño era demasiado…

Demasiado…

* * *

Abrió los ojos, pestañeando lentamente. Necesitaba agrupar los fragmentos del sueño antes que lo olvidara...Había un lobo, era blanco y muy bonito, no quería matarlo. También era un cazador, huh, a su padre le gustaría eso. Y...

Y ahora que lo pensaba..¿Que hora seria?

Con pereza busco el despertador, arrastrando sus dedos contra la mesa de luz. Fallando varias veces en llegar a ella, e incluso chocando contra los cajones. Cuando finalmente pudo acercar el reloj hasta sus ojos, le tomo varios segundos reaccionar.

...

Salto de la cama como un resorte, terminando enredado entre las colchas y cayendo sin gracia de cara al suelo. Maldición, no podía llegar tarde, era el primer día.

Entre patadas y revolcones, logro liberarse. Corriendo a buscar su uniforme, sin importarle arrojar toda su otra ropa al piso con tal de hallarlo.

 **Ding~ Dong~**

¿El timbre?

Trago, teniendo un mal presentimiento y se apresuro aun mas en encontrar las dichosas prendas.

Le tomo al rededor de diez minutos, pero ya estaba listo. Y para lograr ese tiempo récord, tuvo que hacer tareas imposibles como lavarse los dientes mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Pero esas eran historias para otros momentos.

(De verdad tenia que parar de pensar como si alguien estuviera escuchándolo.)

\- Rin – Dijo apenas abrió la puerta, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón – Lo siento, me quede dormido – No podía verla, sus ojos estaban fijos en las baldosas intentando regular su respiración.

Lo primero que entro en su rango de visión, fueron sus manos; Que con suavidad se alojaron al rededor de su corbata, arreglando el desastre que era.

\- Aun no sabes hacerlo bien – Dijo, con sorprendente dulzura impregnada en la voz – Listo, ya estas guapo y a tiempo para tu primer día de clases -

Rin sonrió y su corazón se derritió como si fuera un helado bajo mil grados de calor. Ugh que estaba mal con el, esas cursilerias le terminarían dando diabetes.

¿Huh, acaso dijo a tiempo? (¿Y guapo?)

\- Rin, es tarde, no intentes hacerme sentir mejor – Ahora la sonrisa en su cara dejo de ser dulce y parecía un poco mas maliciosa – Sabes que es lo mio, ya sabes, tu eres la buena y yo el desastre -

La castaña soltó una risa, a la vez que arreglaba su chaqueta sin planchar - ¿Crees que no anticipe que llegarías tarde? Te conozco desde hace años Obito -

Tenia la vaga sensación de estar siendo manipulado.

\- Ayer me asegure de adelantar tu reloj y cambiar la alarma – Huh…Eso explica porque no sufrió la ira por la tardanza - De todas formas, igual te las arreglaste para quedarte dormido y hacerme esperar diez minutos. Bien hecho Obito – Hablo muy pronto...

Mejor se disculpaba otra vez, Rin enojada era de temer - Lo siento mucho Rin – Ella suspiro, dejando en paz su ropa – Gracias de todos modos, no tenias que hacer eso – Cerro la puerta con llave y sonrió nervioso a la mujer.

\- Al menos esta vez saliste vestido – Dijo empezando a caminar rápido, riendo por lo bajo.

Ugh...

\- ¡Dijiste que no volverías a hablar de eso! - Exclamo, sintiendo sus orejas arder con el calor de la vergüenza.

Deseo seguir en su cama. Pero la risa de Rin lo hizo cambiar rápido de opinión.

Caminaron con tranquilidad. Rin haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación. Ella sonaba emocionada sobre el segundo año de preparatoria. Por su lado, solo era un año mas. Pocas cosas cambiaban, las mismas caras, los mismos profesores. Tal vez Minato-sensei por fin tuvo un hijo.

Aunque no era una de sus pasiones de vida averiguarlo, como parecía ser para Rin. Se pregunto cuando comenzó volverse tan apático, tal vez desde que su madre dejo de prepararle una vianda.

La comida es importante en su vida. Pansa llena, corazón contento.

\- Hice un Obento para ti también, así que deja de lucir tan deprimido -

¿Oh, escucharon? De repente, el día se hizo mucho mas emocionante. Ya se moría de ganas por llegar y hacerle bromas a Gai, también preguntarle a Minato-sensei sobre Kushina-san. Siempre es divertido verlo tartamudear y sonrojar como un adolescente.

Si, sonaba como un buen primer día.

Y lo fue, hasta que apareció Minato-sensei con un nuevo alumno tras sus espaldas.

A veces desearía ser mujer. De esa forma podría estar junto a Rin, murmurando sobre lo misterioso que esa bufanda tapando su rostro lo hacían ver, o sobre como su pelo lucia igual que las nubes. (Ademas olería a flores y seguro tendría mejor gusto en prendas, pero eso no venia al caso)

En cambio, estando atrapado en el sexo opuesto; No solo debe aguantar terribles olores en los vestuarios, también debe soportar escuchar a la chica de la cual esta malditamente enamorado, hablar maravillas sobre un sujeto que parecía salido del libro de crepúsculo mientras los celos acaban con su cuero cabelludo. (Y nunca olvida los orinales.)

\- Hatake Kakashi – Escucho suspiros, muchos suspiros. Rin solo sonrió como si hubiera escuchado una melodía entera de Bethoven. Ugh, olviden lo del buen primer día, esas cosas no existen, son como los lunes.

El sujeto se sentó detrás suyo, en la ultima hilera de bancos. Extraño, creyó que iría adelante junto con las chicas y no tan al fondo. Y no, no estaba sentado con Rin, ella prefiere los primeros asientos. Tampoco es que sean gemelos siameses, dejen de juzgar.

(¿Quien te esta juzgando Obito? NO HAY NADIE MAS AQUÍ.) Genial, ahora hasta su consciencia le gusta ser sarcástica.

Debería pensar algo chicle como "Oh, ya nada puede ser peor" y seguro ocurría todo lo contrario.

…

Aquí vamos...Ya nada puede ser peor...

Un papel golpeo su cabeza y cayo sobre el escritorio, entre sus manos. Wow, eso si que fue extraño, casi se sintió un psíquico. Esto confirma aun mas las sospechas de que su vida es un relato mexicano.

Veamos, ¿este papel seria del imbécil nuevo? No hay nadie mas atrás, y el papel no llego de los lados, así que...

 _"Adivina que; ¡Eres el **sucesor ** de un **dios**! Es hora de acabar con la vida de **perdedor ** y dedicarte a seguir el camino de la **divinidad**. _

_Enfocate en ser el **mejor** y solo el **mejor** , mi buen ayudante **Kakashi** te ayudara en la misión. _

_Recuerda regar las **plantas** y alimentar a los **hurones**._

 _Te desea buena suerte, tu muy-muy-muy lejano tío."_

 ** _Pd: En serio, deja esas películas estúpidas de una vez._**

...

Su vida es una novela mexicana.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Hola!** Espero que hayan disfrutado este primer capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente! Bye!


End file.
